My Darling Levy
by Delyn
Summary: "Oh darling Levy, My feisty fairy, My tiny pixie, The perfect companion to my scrap metal soul." Gavevy fluff one-shot.


"What's going on?"

Levy McGarden could only watch as the light in the guild hall darkened. She turned toward Gajeel, only to find that he had disappeared. Her boyfriend must've ran off when the lights went out. Levy was _proud_ to call Gajeel her boyfriend. He had been for 8 months, 23 days, and approximately 6 hours.

Levy looked around, to see if she could find one of her friends in the dark, but it was as though everyone in the guild had disappeared. "Hello? Where did everyone go?" Levy called out. Suddenly, the lights flashed on.

Blinded by this sudden brightness, she covered her eyes. The lights faded, but not completely. On the stage, the spotlights gleamed. They were focused on a single spot on the stage, illuminating a single person. The lights reflected off every piece of metal in his face, and flashed when he lowered his glasses.

Gajeel Redfox stood on stage, dressed in his white performing suit. He cleared his throat and grabbed the lacrima microphone. It squealed as he spoke into it. "Well, I'd like to welcome each and every one of ya, that came to see me tonight."

Levy looked around the guildhall, sure she was being punked. There was no one else in the building, as far as she could tell. Just the two of them. _The heck is he doing?_

"This one goes out to a special person in my life." Gajeel experimentally strummed a chord on his guitar. Levy winced, and sat down on one of the benches. Love him as she might, she could say nothing for his singing. He had never gotten better, much to his dismay. In fact, some argued that he had gotten _worse_.

Gajeel took a deep breath, and started strumming.

" _A shoopy do ba,_

 _This one's for you Miss McGarden!_

 _My love for you is like the most fiery flame,_

 _Your face reminds me of tiny diamonds,_

 _beautiful and strong_

 _Together, we are like scrap metal and nails._

 _Oh darling Levy,_

 _My feisty fairy,_

 _My tiny pixie,_

 _The perfect companion to my scrap metal soul._

 _Flowers are red,_

 _Ocean are blue,_

 _I like fighting,_

 _But not as much as I love being with you!_

 _Oh darling Levy,_

 _You're the most beautiful librarian to ever walk junkyard._

 _Your tiny diamond face,_

 _Your fighting soul,_

 _Your shrimp-like hands,_

 _Your beautiful, intelligent being..._

 _How could I look at another when our feisty fairy love is so strong?_

 _I love you Miss McGarden!"_

Levy laughed and cried at the same time. Gajeel was singing his heart out... about _her!_ His song was so corny and terrible, but sweet because she knew he had put a lot of effort into it, even if it didn't rhyme.

Gajeel finished his song and set his guitar down. Levy jumped on the stage, taking him off guard, and almost knocked him over in a hug. Gajeel picked her up off the floor and swung her around. "I loved it." She whispered into his ear. Levy didn't have to see his face to know that he was grinning wildly.

When he set her back down on her feet, she saw that the rest of the guild members had appeared in the audience. Levy saw Lucy smiling and cheering, Natsu clapping wildly and hollering with the best of them, screaming " _Encore!"_ Levy burst out laughing when she saw Jet and Droy sulking near the back of the room. Off to her left, Levy could have sworn she saw Mira swooning.

When the cheers dimed, Gajeel grabbed the microphone again. "All of ya, _SHUT UP!_ I've got something to ask the shrimp."

When he grabbed a small pouch from his inside jacket pocket Levy almost fainted. _No way, could it really be...?_ She dared not hope. But when Gajeel dropped down to one knee, now face to face with her, Levy forgot how to breath. Gajeel looked almost, embarrassed. He cleared his throat again. "I'm not too good with words, and I hope the song said what I meant to say, but what I need to ask ya, shrimp, is..." Gajeel took a deep breath.

"Levy McGarden, would ya do me the honor of being my wife?"

And just like that, the dam broke. Levy burst out crying, happy tears of course. She nodded fiercely. "Yes. Yes I will." She whispered. Gajeel broke out into a huge, infectious, smile. He fumbled with the pouch and produced a somewhat plain, but handmade, silver ring. Levy put her hand out and he slipped it onto her ring finger. Perfect fit.

Levy smiled, a beautiful smile. Without even thinking about it, their lips collided and the newly betrothed kissed. When they separated, Gajeel whooped for joy and pumped his fist in the air, along with the rest of the male guild members.

As Gajeel led Levy carefully down the stage's steps, she took his calloused hand. He pulled her close and whispered, "This is the start of a new life. _Our_ new life. Together." Levy nodded and happily repeated, "Together."


End file.
